Caridad
by Schala S
Summary: ¿Y si Lunch usa su talento criminal a favor de las personas? Fanfiction para el concurso Okurimaru Drabble de Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball.


**Disclaimer: **_Dragon Ball_ es de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

**Aclaración: **_este fic nace como parte del concurso _Okurimaru Drabble_ («Un drabble para cada día») organizado por la página de Facebook_ Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball_._

_Me tocó usar a Lunch y a la caridad como título y temática._

* * *

**CARIDAD**

* * *

¡Ya!, dijo al frente. Pateó la puerta: del otro lado aguardaban una decena de criminales, humanos desperdiciados por aquella vacuidad de sentires que ostentaban con orgullo. Al verlos, la aguerrida blonda sonrió: no eran enemigos para su uzi, maltratada por los años, pero fuerte, como su dueña. Balacera, corridas, gritos y locura; al final, sólo sus compañeros y ella. Nadie más de pie.

Salió de lo que quedaba del edificio y corrió bajo la nieve, eufórica, rebalsada de adrenalina. La energía que corría por sus venas la hacía ver como la confiada adolescente que hacía décadas había dejado atrás. Unas señas al camión que aguardaba en la esquina y sus compañeros salieron tras ella. Llevó tiempo saquear el lugar, pero lo hicieron, y salieron del pozo criminal en el que se había convertido la Capital del Norte a gran velocidad. Al llegar al refugio elegido, unas cincuenta personas los aguardaban. Hombres, mujeres y niños, bajo la nieve, bramaron gracias con la más vehemente felicidad. Una fila, y las cajas pasaron de mano en mano. Al amanecer, terminaron: el refugio estaba abastecido al tope de lo básico para la vida.

Satisfecha, tomó asiento en la puerta del refugio y atisbó el cielo grisáceo. Pensó: ella, en su juventud, no era así, y no se refería a aquella en la que se convertía con la magia de un estornudo; era distinta ella, ella rubia, que había sido una peligrosa criminal. Ahora, nada quedaba de aquella Lunch.

¿Cómo estaría, al otro lado de la realidad, su otro yo? Se dijo, entre risas, que quizá dormiría sonriendo con orgullo. Es que, en la injusticia de un mundo como aquél, el talento de una ex-criminal era útil, porque vivía en una realidad enferma y devastada por dos diablos eternamente jóvenes; la realidad desfigurada por los androides.

No eran pocos los criminales que robaban y traficaban víveres; no eran pocos aquellos que los recuperaban. El mundo, para estar equilibrado, quizá necesita las dos caras de la moneda: altruismo e individualismo. Siempre que hubiera criminales, también habría personas como ella, recorriendo carreteras derruidas a bordo de vehículos maltrechos en pos de ayudar a los sobrevivientes de la masacre de los androides. Un equilibrio, como ella, de un cabello y de otro.

Habiendo terminado, el camión partió. Al volante, Lunch se rascó la nariz. Echarle la culpa a Tenshinhan era inevitable; a él, que había dado la vida por el bienestar que aún no había llegado. Claro que el ejemplo de él y de tantos había calado en ella al punto de volver una las dos almas que portaba en su cuerpo, o bien unificar al alma partida en dos. Ese mundo no sería un infierno siempre y cuando hubiera personas dispuestas a ayudar.

Por eso, lucharía. Lo haría hasta que la hora, en manos de quien fuere, llegara...

Y estornudó.

Sus compañeros la observaron anonadados. Ella, cabello azul, miró sus manos al volante. Tembló; después, la sonrisa llegó. Un sentimiento le nació.

Claro que estaba orgullosa.

* * *

**F I N**

* * *

Total de palabras: 499.

* * *

_¡Hola! Gracias, ante todo, por llegar hasta acá. n.n_

_Soy de escribir largo, laaargo. Hacer este drabble, por eso y por mucho más, fue un enorme desafío. _

_Agradezco a las chicas de la página __**Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball**__ por haber dispuesto tremendo reto. ¡Un honor participar! Más habiéndome tocado Lunch, un personaje que me encanta (sobre todo su versión rubia). _

_¿Por qué la línea Mirai? Tengo una especie de obsesión con Mirai Lunch (?), con ella y con todos los que pudieron haber existido/sobrevivido en el futuro. Por eso es que me decidí por ella. Soy partidaria de pensar en un futuro más cercano al descripto por Toriyama en el manga y no tanto al mostrado por la Toei en el especial de TV; este fic está pensado dentro de famoso «infierno», donde la gente no va al parque de diversiones habiendo dos asesinos sueltos (?). Pienso que Lunch podría haber sido de gran ayuda en un futuro que debe tener su enorme corrupción más allá de los androides. El ejemplo de Ten y de tantos seguramente hubiera influido en ella. _

_Mil gracias a __**Iluvendure**__ por sus ánimos y por tantas charlas sobre Lunch compartidas. Sé que la adorás, así que esto va dedicadísimo a vos. Y a __**Esplandian**__, obvio, sol de persona si los habrá en este fandom, por ser siempre tan bondadosa conmigo. ¡Sos única! _

_Sin más, gracias por darle una oportunidad a este imperfecto experimento. Lo más lindo de escribir fics es que podemos permitirnos variar, probar, arriesgarnos a distintas cosas. ¡Lo más lindo es darle cariño a los personajes que tan bellamente llenan la serie! Un homenaje a Lunch, eso fue lo que intenté hacer. _

_¡Éxitos a todas en el concurso!_

_¡Besotes! Nos leemos. =)_

* * *

_Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


End file.
